


Mejor que palabras.

by vofgreat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sexual Tension, Short & Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vofgreat/pseuds/vofgreat
Summary: Sus labios están tan cerca que puede sentir el fantasma de ellos, acariciándolo. Pero cuando solo quedan unos centímetros de distancia separándolos, Bucky cambia de rumbo y el beso que debería estar en su boca, se posa en su mejilla.Steve ahoga una protesta justo cuando va a salir, pero no puede suprimir la pregunta se le escapa, “¿Qué estás haciendo?”.Bucky lo mira con confusión fingida, y le da otro beso en la mejilla, “¿Te refieres a esto?”.“No me refiero a eso”, Steve resopla. Si, puede que le gusten los besos en la mejilla (más si provienen de Bucky) pero eso no es lo que quiere en este momento. Lo más irritante es que Bucky lo sabe, “No es lo que quiero. No ahora”.“Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Steve?” La voz de Bucky es persuasiva, suave, como una tarde llena de rayos de sol y aire fresco. Imposible de resistir, “Dilo.”Steve lucha internamente, una cosa es querer que pasé y otra, muy diferente, es decir tal cosa en voz alta, pero en ese momento no hay nada en el mundo que le pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.“Quiero que me beses.” Le revela Steve con un susurro.





	Mejor que palabras.

“¿Te puedes quedar quieto?”

 En la voz de Bucky sonaba como algo más que una pregunta. Era un reproche sutil para hacer entender a Steve que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su pre-disposición al peligro; o eso era lo que decía Bucky cada vez que lo veía llegar con una herida. Por más mínima que fuera.

“Se me va a contraer un músculo si estoy más quieto de lo que estoy.” Dice Steve con la voz más seria que puede conseguir, y deslumbrado, ve como Bucky intenta luchar con una sonrisa.

De repente el aire se siente más caliente, y los colores más vivos.  

“¿Dios mío, que hice para merecer esto? ¿No es suficiente con que tenga que curar tus heridas? ¿También tengo que lidiar con tu humor de mierda?” Una exhalación viaja a través de los labios de Bucky, con una sacudida de cabeza, continua atravesando el hilo y la aguja por la carne del hombro de Steve, donde una bala una vez estuvo. Lo hace con una facilidad que solo tendría, alguien que ha tenido años y años de práctica.

Su mano es gentil, roza su piel con vehemencia, como si quisiera repeler cualquier dolor que pudiera estar sintiendo. Y aunque Steve le ha asegurado mil veces que _no_ siente dolor, Bucky aún lo sigue haciendo. Dibuja con sus dedos, figuras y frases que son imposibles de descifrar, pero al mismo tiempo se adhieren a la piel de Steve como la aguja de una máquina de tatuar.  Y no es como sí Steve quisiera quejarse, cualquier contacto iniciado por Bucky es más que bienvenido, venga de la forma que venga.  

Steve recuerda los años que anduvo sin alguien que pudiera ofrecerle un tacto que no fuera iniciado por el final o comienzo de una batalla. Siempre era algo metódico, un contacto frio que no hacía más que hacerlo sentir fuera de lugar.

Con Bucky era diferente. Siempre era diferente con él.

Ahí donde antes estaba vacío, donde no había nada más que dolor y pérdida, ahora era un remolino de emociones que creyó, no iba a sentir de nuevo. Solo el roce de piel contra piel, brazos abriéndose para envolverlo en calidez, dedos esperando entrelazarse con algo más que el vacío al intentar alcanzar lo infinito. Eso era el toque de Bucky; era el sabor a hogar y pertenencia que se adhería a sus pulmones cada vez que respiraba, era el dolor que sentía cada vez que su pulso se aceleraba al tocar y ser tocado, era la necesidad de ser entendido que corría por sus ríos de sangre lava, era la sensación de adoración que le hacía perder el hilo de su razón, y sin embargo era el ancla que lo aterrizaba de nuevo al suelo y lo persuadía para que quisiera quedarse.

“¿Steve?”

La voz lo trae de vuelta al presente. Cierra los ojos por un momento y cuando los abre se encuentra con la mirada divertida de Bucky.

“Lo siento, ¿Qué acabas de decir?”

“Dije que ya acabe.” Repite Bucky pacientemente, señalando su hombro con un gesto débil.

Steve posa la mirada sobre su hombro y sí, la herida _definitivamente_ está cerrada. El suero ya está haciendo efecto en la cicatrización. Probablemente tendrá que quitarse los puntos en unos días, pero era necesario cerrarla antes que perdiera más sangre. Aún tiene gotas que se secaron bajando por su brazo, pero aparte de eso, lo demás luce bien. 

“Buen trabajo, Buck,” Dice Steve apartando los ojos de la sangre seca, prefiriendo la vista de su mejor amigo parado frente a él, “Gracias.”

“No es nada. Solo no me hagas hacerlo otra vez.” Sus ojos lo miran con firmeza, como retándolo a contradecirlo.

Steve no dice nada, al fin y al cabo, los dos saben que esta no será la última vez que se encuentren en esta posición. 

Bucky no se mueve de su lugar, sigue parado entre sus piernas con las manos descansando en el mesón donde Steve está sentado.

Bucky no da la menor indicación de querer moverse y  aunque Steve quiere preguntarle qué es lo que está haciendo, no va a decir nada que lo pueda incomodar y como resultado, haga que se aleje.

 Steve examina como los dedos de la mano derecha de Bucky se mueven inquietos a centímetros del exterior de su muslo y no puede evitar imaginarse, que en cambio están sobre él. Seguramente podría sentir el calor atravesar la tela del pantalón que tiene puesto.

Un escalofrió se apropia de su cuerpo por un segundo, pero es suficiente para hacer que Bucky salga del trance en el que se encontraba.

Steve maldice internamente.

“¿Tienes frío? Puedo hacerte algo ca-“ Bucky se detiene cuando Steve niega ligeramente con la cabeza.

“Estoy bien. Así estoy bien.” Rodea la cintura de Bucky con sus piernas para dar a entender su punto.  Los ojos de Bucky se abren con sorpresa. El gesto es tan genuino que Steve se reiría, pero la sensación de tenerlo tan cerca lo abruma de una manera que no lo deja pensar racionalmente. Lo que explica que a continuación haya tomado las manos de Bucky, y sin quitar los ojos de él, las haya puesto alrededor de su cintura.

Steve espera que Bucky haga algún movimiento para zafarse del abrazo, pero en vez de eso se acerca incluso más a él. Ya no hay espacio para respirar aire que no sea del otro, y los brazos de Bucky ahora posan seguros alrededor de su espalda.

Bucky acerca su rostro lentamente y Steve no puede evitar bajar la mirada a sus labios. Bucky, al sentir la mirada sobre él, se los humedece lentamente.

Cada vez están más cerca, bien podría Steve cerrar el pequeño espacio que los separa, pero tiene miedo de hacer un movimiento brusco que arruine la atmosfera que los envuelve.

Sus labios están tan cerca que puede sentir el fantasma de ellos, acariciándolo. Pero cuando solo quedan unos centímetros de distancia separándolos, Bucky cambia de rumbo y el beso que debería estar en su boca, se posa en su mejilla.

Steve ahoga una protesta justo cuando va a salir, pero no puede suprimir la pregunta se le escapa, “¿Qué estás haciendo?”.

Bucky lo mira con confusión fingida, y le da otro beso en la mejilla, “¿Te refieres a esto?”.

“No me refiero a eso”, Steve resopla. Si, puede que le gusten los besos en la mejilla (más si provienen de Bucky) pero eso no es lo que quiere en este momento. Lo más irritante es que Bucky lo sabe, “No es lo que quiero. No ahora”.

“Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Steve?” La voz de Bucky es persuasiva, suave, como una tarde llena de rayos de sol y aire fresco. Imposible de resistir, “Dilo.”

Steve lucha internamente, una cosa es querer que pasé y otra, muy diferente, es decir tal cosa en voz alta, pero en ese momento no hay nada en el mundo que le pueda hacer cambiar de opinión.

“Quiero que me beses.” Le revela Steve con un susurro sin aliento, sus manos recorren lentamente el torso de Bucky hasta que permanecen en la curva de su cuello y hombros. Bucky se inclina al contacto con los ojos cerrados, mientras su pecho suelta un soplo aliviado.

“¿Sabes hace cuánto había querido oír eso?” Bucky no espera una respuesta. Su rostro vuelve a recorrer el camino hasta Steve, y esta vez no se detiene, ni cambia de rumbo.

El primer toque de labios es suave, una presión ligera. Steve podría incluso creer que se lo está imaginando, es simple, pero necesario: como respirar. Eso cambia cuando Bucky abre sutilmente la boca y su lengua se abre paso a través de sus labios para encontrarse con la impaciencia de Steve.

Steve enreda sus manos en el cabello de Bucky, tirando ligeramente. Bucky hace un sonido ronco que no sale de su garganta, y Steve toma eso como una buena señal. Los brazos que lo rodean lo aprietan incluso más al cuerpo delante de él. Y la boca, la boca es insistente, le roba el aliento y se lo devuelve un segundo después. Steve siente el fuego detrás de sus parpados, no puede quedarse quieto. Sus manos viajan por la extensión de la espalda de Bucky hasta que llegan de nuevo a su cabello, donde se quedan. La boca de Steve se siente cálida mientras se mueve entusiasta contra la de Bucky, con la punta de su lengua traza suavemente su labio inferior y justo después le da una pequeña mordida. El gemido que suelta Steve es gutural, hace que Bucky presione fuertemente los dedos que tiene alrededor de su cintura, y Steve siente como una oleada de deseo lo recorre profundamente mientras Bucky sigue explorando su boca y el toque de sus dedos presionan en él como si quisieran dejar una marca permanente.

Bucky junta su frente con la de Steve cuando por fin se separan para tomar aliento, la respiración de ambos es agitada pero una dulce calma los envuelve en el aire.

“¿Por qué no me dijiste?” Pregunta Bucky suavemente mientras acaricia su mejilla.

Steve, con los ojos cerrados se inclina contra la mano que lo acaricia, “No lo sé, Bucky ¿ _Tú_ por qué no me dijiste?”

“No lo sé.” Admite Bucky, vagamente.

Steve no sabe lo que eso significa. ¿Está mintiendo? ¿Por qué?

No dicen nada más, se quedan en silencio pero no se alejan. Steve quisiera saber cuál es la cosa correcta para decir, pero no lo sabe así que prefiere quedarse callado.

“Algún día vamos a tener que hablar de esto. ¿Lo sabes, cierto?” Bucky dice esto con los ojos cerrados, algo parecido a una sonrisa adueñándose de su boca.

“Lo sé.” Responde Steve, porqué es cierto, lo sabe. Hay mucho que no han dicho, mucho que han enterrado por años. Estaba enterrado profundamente y con solo un beso ha salido a plena luz. Siempre ha estado ahí pero ahora ignorarlo es inevitable. _Necesitan_ hablar de eso. Pero no ahora, se aman, ambos lo saben. Siempre lo supieron, de una u otra manera, Steve está seguro de eso, pero ahora en este momento, Steve solo quiere… ser.

Ser y estar… con Bucky.

Así que se lo comunica de la única forma que sabe; con un beso. Un beso que los deja temblando a ambos. Un beso con tanto amor, tanto deseo y  tanta esperanza que hace que las palabras tengan que esperar.   

 

 

 

 


End file.
